Three Leaf Clover
Three Leaf Clover is the third and final mission offered by Packie McReary, involving robbing the Bank of Liberty in Chinatown, Algonquin. Packie and Niko take along their friend Michael and Packie's brother Derrick for extra protection. Overview Niko drives the group to the Bank of Liberty which is located in Chinatown, Algonquin. They rob the bank of $1 million USD and make their escape through the streets and subways of Chinatown, Algonquin. Packie is proud that he and his gang, including Niko, kept their heads and managed to get the money to split between themselves. Walkthrough Before the mission (as you're driving around), Packie will SMS you about wearing a smart suit and shoes from Perseus. Listen to him or the mission will not start. When you arrive at his house, you will meet Derrick McReary, Gerald McReary, and their friend Michael Keane. Gerald does not take lightly to Niko being involved in the family business and reminds Niko that Derrick has returned. After the cutscene, Packie tells Niko to get a car with four doors so they can all fit. Find a vehicle with four door and drive to the Southern Algonquin branch of the Bank of Liberty. A cutscene will show Niko, Packie, Derrick, and Michael threatening all the customers to get on the floor of the bank. Derrick and Packie have an argument, giving one of the hostages (Eugene Reaper), the chance to shoot Michael and kill him. Packie and Derrick kill Eugene in retaliation. The team then blows up the vault door. Head down into the vault as inquired and grab $1 million for your teammates. NOOSE and FIB police officers arrive at the scene with helicopters and cars, prompting Packie to decide that they need to leave now with the money they have already collected. Niko, Derrick, and Packie take cover at the front of the bank and begin to gun their way out of a five-star wanted level level. Due to the heavy presence of heavily armed officers and vehicles, you must be careful with your Health and Armor. There are roughly 16 standard cops spread out over the street. The best way to take these and other officers in this mission out is to shoot at the police cars' gas tanks, located behind the rear wheels. If flames start coming out of the gas tanks, they will blow up in short time, but you may continue firing to cause an immediate explosion. The explosion from the cars will kill any nearby officers and knock others to the ground, and possibly ignite other cars. Any remaining officers are best dispatched by a shot to the head, especially so for the otherwise heavily-armored NOOSE officers. Help your remaining teammates shoot their way through an alleyway. Gain protective cover and blind fire the 12 men of authority. You must then proceed through three streets in Chinatown, but not before shooting a loaded cop car that obstructs their path to the three streets. The first street you come will have two cars (one NOOSE and one normal police car) with about 6 men in total. Get cover in a side alleyway like your teammates and pick off the men with a headshot. The second street has the most amount of cops in the level, so it is wise to take excellent cover, possibly behind a burnt out car. There are cops on fire exits above the streets, and several men on the ground, totalling 22 cops. You can just spray them with a Micro SMG or regular SMG so as not to waste M4A1 bullets. The final street is the easiest as there are almost no men, and you can quickly run across the street and into the alleyway ahead of schedule. There are several cops on the street, but as you are sprinting it is unlikely they will hit you. Cutscene. The trio are trapped out in an open alleyway by an police helicopter and the team attempts to shoot it down. It stays hovering, leading Packie to save the crew by taking them into a Subway Station. shootout]] Two police officers are waiting for them down in the station. Packie and Derrick jet by them but you should shoot them down with a pistol headshot. When you enter the subway gates, there are two cops shooting at Packie and Derrick so take them out with a quick headshot while they are standing still. The next part of the subway consists of killing four cops waiting for the group in cover behind some gates. After dealing with them eight NOOSE officers storm up the stairs. At this point you should aim to kill as many of them via headshot as possible, and taking cover if any are left, because they are very deadly in such close proximity. There is a first-aid kit on a pillar here, which you can use to get back to full health. Go down the steps and into the subway to escape. There are 8 cops across the tracks in a group. They are easily taken out by something such as the rocket launcher as they are close together and at safe distance, otherwise aim for the head as usual. When you get onto the tracks 10 NOOSE officers try to follow you. You can kill them, but you can also leave some of them as eventually Packie and Derrick are going to make a run for it. When you flee through the subway tunnels, be aware of metro trains which might cross your path. Being hit by a train leads to immediate death. Also note that the trains run on left track, instead of the right track as usual. So if you walk on the tracks, you'd better walk on the right track, so you can see trains approach. This is the final encounter with police until you get topside, all the while Packie and Derrick argue about Michael's death, with Niko telling them to shut up. Eventually, Packie leads the team back to the surface via a maintenance entrance in Easton, by which time the wanted level has been reduced to only three stars, which is fortunate as your ammunition or health may be low by now. Once outside, a parked Huntley Sport is available for you to steal. The objective now is to lose the wanted level, this can be done as normal. When they finally lose the police, Packie asks Niko to take him and his brother Derrick back to his Mom's house in Meadows Park, Dukes (on Savannah Avenue near the Monoglobe). On the way, Packie explains how they will split the money. Niko, Packie and Derrick get $250,000 each. The remaining $250,000 will be given to Michael's parents since he died in the heist. On average, Niko, Packie and Derrick will kill over 100 cops. Completion Following successful completion of this mission, Gerald McReary will call Niko and ask to see him in Dukes, followed by Packie's request that you help Derrick out in Alderney. The terrorist threat separating both sides of the West River is lifted subsequent to completion of this mission, opening up the Booth Tunnel and Hickey Bridge. Consequently Niko is able to travel to Alderney legally, with the entire map now open to the player. This will also unlock the Full Exploration achievement on the Xbox 360 or PC version. Or, if the PlayStation 3 version is being played, the player gets a trophy, Full Exploration. Shortly after this mission Packie will call Niko and be added as a friend. The balaclava is now available in your wardrobe. Trivia * The outfit Niko wears during this mission (suits with balaclavas), the weapons you use (M4A1's), the large black bags of money slung over your back and the general set-up of the mission may be a homage to the 1995 film Heat, in which Robert De Niro and his henchmen rob a bank in similar fashion, including a subsequent running shootout in the surrounding city streets of Downtown L.A. In both heists member of gang named Michael dies. * The section of the cutscene that features Eugene and Luis talking to each other on the floor of the bank while the robbery is in progress is a homage to a similar scene in the 1991 Film "Point Break" which similarly ends in a man shooting one of the robbers in an act of heroism only to be gunned down by the others. * The amount of Money stolen is one million dollars. * The five star wanted level that Niko gains after the robbery is permanent until it is reduced near the end of the mission, it can not be removed even with cheats or fleeing the borough. * If you kill the pilot of the Annihilator that corners you, it will explode instantly despite being very low over the ground. *The mission is seen again in the final DLC The Ballad of Gay Tony. This time, it is the opening cutscene of the DLC, which starts where Eugene and Luis talking while lying down. And, like popular belief, Luis was there to pick up money for "Gay" Tony Prince. *Reception of this mission by fans has shown that these types of missions are very popular. *On the PlayStation 3 version after the cutscene where Eugene Reaper is shot, if the player exams the floor by Luis Lopez, Eugene is still alive with his hands on his head, and instead, there is a dead fat bearded man beside them. * It is possible to kill Luis before escaping the bank, which would logically make the events in TBOGT impossible. However, you face no penalty for this. * In mission of DLC "The Ballad of Gay Tony" you can see that Packie spent the money from the heist on a red comet. *If you call Roman after completing this mission, Roman will talk to Niko about the robbery and say it's a shame that Niko wasn't involved. Niko tells him that maybe he was, to Roman's shock and disbelief. *According TBoGT introduction video, Niko picked the gray suit for the heist, not black with red or pink tie. Deaths * Eugene Reaper, a Liberty City Gun Club member - Reaper was killed by Packie and Derrick because Eugene killed Packie's partner, Michael Keane. * Michael Keane, Packie's partner - Keane was killed by Eugene Reaper as an act of revenge for robbing the bank. * A heavy amount of N.O.O.S.E and LCPD officers - To escape with the money ($1 million USD). Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions